Childish Rhymes
by Jonz
Summary: Spashley fluff : Is Spencer too young for this stuff? XP Edit: No longer fluff, rating gone up... Enjoy ;
1. Chapter 1

First Spashley fic. -sigh- Why do I feel old? :P  
I hope you enjoy this. It's just a little random drabble. Came through as I was passing by the kids park.  
**Save Spashley ;)**

_Disclaimer: Davies and Carlin aren't mine. I wish Davies was. Bother..._

**Childish rhymes**

"_Ashley and Spencer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage..."_

For some unknown reason, that's the song playing over and over in my head as her lips are on mine. It's rather ridiculous seeing as the last time I heard that song must have been about ten years ago. And, really, I should be concentrating on where Ashley's hands are heading...

"_Ashley and Spencer..."_

We're on her couch. Well, I am. She's on top of me. Not that I mind... Her gorgeous chocolate curls are stroking my face as we desperately try to stay in contact. Merge into one another. Keep close until we become one.

"_Sitting in a tree..."_

Her hands are one each side of my head to hold herself up a little. Her leg is resting between my thighs. Resting? Does she think I don't realise she's been pressing up against me more and more? She probably knows I know. I think what she's making me feel is clearly painted on my flushed face.

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

She pulls back for air, her hazy, darkened eyes making me burn with want of more. Need of more. She's searching into my eyes. I don't know what she's looking for, but after some time I let out a slight whimper. She shouldn't stop. She can't stop now. The sides of her eyes crinkle as she smiles and leans down to kiss the tip of my nose. I giggle before our lips crash together once more. Her tongue probes between my lips as I promptly let her in. No lingering.

"_First comes love..."_

We're battling for dominance but I let her win. Because I love it when she takes control. Because she is all that counts. And because her hand is sneaking up beneath my shirt and distracting me from everything else. How does she manage to get me in this state each time?

"_Then comes marriage..."_

I can't remember being any happier. Though that one time when she brought chocolate over, for our six months together. Amazing how chocolate and sweat mix well together... I just guess all of my favourite memories concern her. Ashley. She is all that I need. Her leg is making me gasp. Her hands are creeping closer and closer to my breasts. Why is she taking so much time?

"_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage..."_

I arch my back to get her closer. Our tongues are wild, our movements desperate. It's incredible the power she has on me. She interrupts our kiss again and looks down at me. Her hands are at the hem of my bra. I nod. She grins. I silently pray for her to keep touching me. She bites my lip. I gasp. Her hand covers my breast. Moan. Her mouth is ravaging my neck.

"I love you."

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

**I do have an idea for a second chapter of this. Basically what goes on next Tell me if you want to read it. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't even really planning on doing a second chapter... But anyway, readers threatened, writer obeyed.... 7 months later :p It's thus worth going to read Chapter one again...**

**My girlfriend likes this story *grins***

**Warning: Well... It's smut. Go to someplace you can be alone or something..  
Disclaimer: Girls aren't mine. You can use my plot line if you like...if you have a girlfriend ^^**

**Childish rhymes**

"Spencer..."

Her mouth is hot on my neck. It almost makes me forget the fact she's just called out my name. I press my hand against her waist to let her know I heard.

"You wanna...go upstairs?"

Her lips trail up my jaw till she's staring into my eyes. I try to focus on her. I do.

"Nnhh..."

I hope she'll get the message. If she wants us to talk, her hand had better move.

"Oh...right."

Her fingers brush over the tip of my still bra-clad breasts. My breath hitches and she smirks before pulling it out from under my top.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

Yeah, she doesn't sound all that sorry.

"Why... do you want to move?"

"As much as I like where we are just now, I'm pretty sure my bed is bigger." She leaves a kiss on my waiting lips. "Better." Her tongue nips out and she licks up my jaw. "Private." Her mouth closes around my ear lobe, sucking slowly. "Hotter."

"But we've never tried the couch before," I moan.

"Spence!"

But... Oh whatever, I'm too flustered to negotiate right now.

"Okay, room, I get it."

I'm about to push against her to be able to get up when her lips crash onto mine. Surprised, I let her take over as I feel her slide off me –no more pressure between my legs. I don't know whether that's good or not...- and slip her hands beneath me. My eyes widen slightly and I break our kiss.

"Ash? You're not going to carry me up are you?"

"Well, I was going to but now I don't know. I mean, you seem pretty heavy..."

She smirks at me as I punch her arm playfully.

"You're such a lousy girlfriend."

"You think?"

Her voice is somewhat deeper. Is that dangerous? Her arms suddenly flex beneath me and I let out a slight cry as she lifts me from the couch. Cry that is soon muffled up by her burning lips. I barely feel her moving till we reach the stairs and I suddenly start wiggling to get her to let go of me. She lets me down and I instantly push her up against the stair wall.

"Mmh, I do. Let me show you what a good girlfriend does."

My fingers are around her wrists, pinning them to the wall on each side of her head as my mouth latches onto her neck. She's got that distinct Ashley taste. The one that makes me go mad. My teeth find her quickening pulse and I bite down softly, eliciting a moan that echoes in my mouth.

"You know...I'd actually qualify that as a..." she moans again as my tongue flicks around the mark I've just left "...hot girlfriend."

The two last words are let out in a pant. I found out her neck was a rather sensitive place a while back, and ever since have been using it against her. Because, you know, I love making her moan. And the way she's reacting now is getting that place between my legs increasingly slick.

...

That's so unfair. I'm the one doing this to her but nevertheless I get turned on by it too. I guess that's always what happens with Ashley. She likes sharing stuff with me...

Her frenzied moans get my attention back on what we're doing.

"Spencer... Nnhh... I said...upstairs."

Well. That sounded pretty laborious to get out. I pull back from her neck and take in her flushed face, turned upwards in an attempt to give me more access. She's beautiful. She truly is.

Her eyelashes are only slightly covering her darkened eyes as she fights to gain control of herself again. Her lips are parted, hot pants whispering out between them. Okay, I can't resist. I slide a hand in her hair, pulling her face towards me as my lips connect with hers once more.

It has nothing to do with our previous, desperate kisses. This one is proof of our love. Oh wow, that sounded sappy. Okay, so it's to calm the pace down a little. It's still out of love. I smile into the kiss. I really have to stop these inner ramblings when I'm with her.

We pull apart and her eyes lock onto mine.

"That was pretty mean, Spence."

"What, you mean this?"

I lean in and nip at her neck, smirking at the strangled gasp it provokes.

"Exactly."

"I thought you said it was hot?"

I grin at her before taking her hand in mine, tugging her upstairs. She was the one who wanted to go there.

I'm pretty sure she's checking me out as I climb the stairs in front of her. I don't mind: I check her out whenever I can too. I feel a smile play on my lips as I remember the time in English – my only class in common with the hottie behind me – when I almost got caught. She had been at the front of the class giving her opinion on the subject we were studying. I can't tell you a thing about said subject, but I can tell you Ash was wearing a pair of denim shorts and her dad's jacket, with not much else underneath. I think it's safe to say I didn't listen to much of the stuff she said. As much as I love that raspy voice of hers, my attention was elsewhere.

The teacher asked me what I thought of Ashley('s speech) and I think I muttered something like "Bloody hot." Much to the class' amusement...

We reach the top of the stairs and I shiver as she randomly deposits a kiss at the back of my neck. She slips ahead of me and pushes her bedroom door open, glancing back at me to make sure I'm still there. Honestly Ash. As if I'd ever leave you.

I whisper her name under my breath as I follow her into the darkened room. Dark rooms are good. You can have a lot of fun in dark rooms.

...Blame Ashley. She's bad influence on my mind. Mind that has suddenly tuned off.

She's stripping off her top, looking straight at me. And I suddenly don't know where to put myself. The shirt lands on the floor, I'm not quite sure where and I don't really care either. She's wearing a black lacy bra. And I'm itching to see more. Because I know what comes with this. After all, I bought it with her.

She smirks as she feels my eyes on her. But I can't help it. My girlfriend is hot.

She comes towards me and, taking hold of my hand, leads me to the bed where she pushes me down. I'm about to reach out to touch her when she takes a step back.

"No touching just yet."

My mouth drops open.

"You're kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

No, she looks hot. But whatever. I settle back, hoping that if I obey I'll get rewarded later. Or something.

Her eyes are locked onto mine as she hooks her thumbs into the top of her pants, slowly pulling them down. Once past her hips they slide down her legs and she steps out of them, pushing them off to one side. Yup, I was right. She's wearing the underwear that goes with the bra.

Even in the semi-darkness surrounding us I notice the slight glistening of the material between her thighs. So my attack on her neck earlier really worked, eh? My lower stomach starts to tighten as she passes her hand through her hair, exposing her neck as she does so. Did she do that on purpose or is she just naturally a tease?

Probably a bit of both.

I want, no, need to touch her but she's making sure she's just out of my reach... Bitch. Uh, I didn't mean that.

She hugs herself, wrapping her hands around her body as I eye her up appreciatively. A sly smile suddenly paints itself on her lips as her hands run down her stomach, fingers pressing against her skin lightly. Great. So I even get turned on when she touches herself. I'm that bad. Her fingers tease the band of her underwear as she runs them under the material. She knows my eyes are glued to what she's doing. She knows she has got me captivated. As usual.

One of her bra straps slips down her shoulder. I reach out to pull it back up and this time she lets me. Loving the feeling of her hot skin under my touch, I take my time and start to slowly caress her shoulder. My hand brushes her body till I reach her neck, place I stroke lovingly. Not holding out much longer I pull her against myself, relishing in the feeling of her breasts touching mine. Even through two layers of clothes. Clothes she rapidly takes care of, running her hands at the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

The urge to whine suddenly overcomes me as I long to complain about the unhurried pace we're going at. If everything went the way that I want it to go, we'd already be naked and...uh, doing stuff. I like doing stuff.

Ashley is tugging at my belt, seeming to have difficulty getting it undone. My hands abandon their exploration of her body as they come down to help her. Done. It's off.

"You know, you should be the expert at undressing girls," I nip at her neck to show her that I'm joking. Nevertheless she pouts at me.

"You know, considering you love me, you're quite a bitch."

"Well, you're the one saying I'm heavy but… If you like, I can be _your_ bitch..."

There. She seems happy with that answer. Well, if her wide eyes and jumpy muscles are anything to go by.

"Shit, Spence."

Her hands are somewhat more hurried now, as my jeans quickly find themselves on the floor. I shiver as the cool air hits my burning skin. Her fault. She always gets me hot. Her mouth is on me once more, tongue flirting with my neck as her hands are roaming on my back, getting lower and lower each time. The ache between my legs is getting worse with every nip, every move she does. I have to remind myself that I have hands too to pass my fingers over her bra clasp and undo it, stepping back for a second to let it slide off her arms. It's times like these I'm glad we're both girls. I mean, fumbling and not managing to undo a girl's bra clasp totally kills the atmosphere. I should know. That happened to me with a boy.

…Ugh, bad memories. I don't need to go there though, because I have an extremely hot half naked girl in front of me. And we've both had tons of practice at undoing (each other's) bra clasps…

My eyes wander over her body, taking in the sight of her only wearing panties. Rather wet panties too… Her raspy, breathless voice brings my eyes back to her face.

"You know…I could catch cold wearing wet clothes."

I grin. Nice one.

"Oh, I would hate for you to be sick. Shall I help you get out of harm's way?"

"I'd only be in more danger, naked with a horny Spencer on the loose."

"How do you know I'm horny?"

She looks pointedly at my breasts before trailing her eyes down to the wet part between my legs.

"Oh, I just know."

Fair enough.

"And you're always horny when you're around me anyway."

She winks at me as I swat at her. Although she is right. I think it's her voice that gets me like this every time. You know, alongside her hands and lips and body…

Without warning I pull her down on the bed with me, switching sides so that I'm above her. I'm bored of being slow.

Lowering my mouth down to one of her breasts, I close my lips around one of her nipples, playing with the growing nub with my tongue. Her back arches as I bite down softly, lifting one of my free hands to massage her other breast. I hear her groan as I switch sides, making sure to never let the noises coming from her parted lips stop.

My second hand is teasing at the band of her underwear, slipping under it just to hear her breath hitch before pulling it out again.

"Spencer…"

I abandon my task and look up, smiling at the sight. I know the way to get the badass kid plead. And that's exactly what I want to do.

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Why are you playing with me?"

I pause for a second, thinking about it.

"I want you to beg."

She groans.

"Spence, that's… un…fair. It's… embarrassing," she finishes in a moan.

"But so fulfilling."

I wink up at her before slipping a finger under her underwear, sliding it against the outside of her slick lips.

Her back arches up immediately as her answer gets stuck in her throat. Oh yeah.

I trail my fingertip against her lazily, pushing in a bit more each time. As she moans I lower my head and take her breast into my mouth again, sucking on its tip slowly.

"Nngh…"

Rolling the nub between my teeth, I wait for the tell tale gasp and grin as I get what I wanted. My hand is still rubbing her in the place she needs me most and I feel her clenching and unclenching her thigh muscles, trying to see if she can last out longer than I can.

Tough, I always win when I'm on top.

Lifting my head up from my current occupation, I watch her as she fights with herself. Moving up against her body I cover her neck with my lips, softly nipping and tugging at the skin I find there, whilst down south my finger flirts more and more with her increasingly wet opening.

"Spe-aah!"

"I only answer to Spencer, I'm afraid."

I grin up at her, loving every minute of this before licking up her jaw line all the way down to her collar bone and back again. She was just starting to have that deliciously salty taste. The one I loved licking off her.

Just as I found her pulse point, bringing my lips around it and nipping her neck softly, I plunged my fingers inside her. Her cry was worth it. Really, worth it. Her hips instantly rose into my fingers, trying to get as much of me inside her as she could. I don't mind, really. Just..the feeling of her heat surrounding my fingers… how wet she is…her muscles tightening around me as I start to move inside her…

I pull out slowly, mouth leaving the mark I've just left on my girlfriend's neck to come up and kiss her parted lips. She groans into my mouth.

"Don't…leave me."

…Is she talking about my fingers or me?

I keep pulling out of her and she groans again.

"Spencer…please…"

Right. I wait half a second before thrusting my fingers back inside her, hard, pushing her back against the bed. She cries out and I kiss her, continuing what I was doing, pulling my fingers out of her before slamming them back in. Only, faster, each time.

Her cries are becoming more and more frequent, more and more desperate. Her eyelids flutter down as she gives up on keeping her eyes open, watching me. I growl and twist my fingers inside her.

"Watch me, Ashley. I want you to watch me."

Her darkened, hazed eyes open to plunge deep into mine, and I can't help but watch as her eyes widen, her hips lift from the bed, her mouth parts to let out.. my name.

She clenches around me, pulling me in further as her hand comes down on my lower back to try and get our bodies closer.

I know. I know she's off. Her eyes lose any focus they had, too busy seeing stars. As my hand keeps on slamming into her, I watch.. I watch her reactions to me, to us. To my fingers thrusting inside her, letting her stay up as long as I can. To my lips kissing her ear softly, whispering her name, telling her how much I love her.

Her hips finally fall back onto the bed and I slip my fingers out, coming up to hold her in my arms. I'm lying on top of her but I know it doesn't matter. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her cheek, her nose, her lips. She shuts her eyes and after a while clutches on to me too.

"Spencer…"

I kiss her lips again, softly, trying to show her that even though heaven is amazing, I can do my best to make the earth a little better for her.

We spend a while in silence, holding each other, kissing whenever we want, just… being together. I pull back for a second, noticing she has her eyes open again. I tilt my head and smile.

She is amazing.

"You are amazing," I whisper against her lips.

She smiles back and kisses me.

"You're not too bad either."

"Glad to hear you say that," I grin, nestling my head into her neck.

"Mhh.. you know what I haven't heard from you yet?"

"What?" I ask, pulling back to look into her eyes again.

"You…moaning. Your voice screaming my name. And I really want to hear that."

Well. That made me very aware of how wet I am. How soaked I am.

Ashley shifts under me and all of a sudden her sex is against mine, rubbing up against me. My hips jerk into hers and I gasp.

Fuck.

"No, Spencer…" she pants, slightly affected by what we were doing too. "I said…moan.."

With that she lifts her hips up, making our clits connect…I…oh god…

We moan as our bodies move together, focused on us, on our juices mixing, shutting the world out.

She does it again, sending waves of pleasure crashing through me. I'm on top but she's definitely the one leading..

"Ash… Ashley.. I'm going to…"

My heart is going to thump out of my chest and just as I clench my teeth for the last wave, she pulls herself away from me, sliding down. Fuck, Ash. Bad moment.

Or not.

Left to support myself on my forearms, hips still in the place they were when her own hips were under me… her lips are suddenly on me.

I'm soaked enough in my own juices and in… Ashley's.. for her tongue to slip right in.

I cry out her name, hips jerking into her face.

"Ashley!"

She can't… she can't do that while I'm.. in this position..

I strain my thighs and back to stay above her, to not collapse onto her. Her hands come up to grip my hips, steadying me, stroking my skin as her tongue pumps in and out of me.

I struggle to match her pace, panting, slamming my eyes shut as her lips close around my clit.

Ash…

I hold out a second longer, words, names, sounds pouring out from between my lips, leaving her the time to slide back up as I let go. I let myself fall back onto her, gripping onto her shoulders, crying out as I go up to heaven. To the heaven she brought me to. To our heaven. Only ours.

What feels like hours or… maybe mere seconds later, I breathe in shakily and push myself up to see her. God, my arms hurt.

She's smiling at me. My angel.

"I… love you."

"I love you too."

Closing my eyes again I settle by her side, curling up in her arms. I am so lucky. I have…found everything I need, everything I want. And her name's Ashley.

"_Ashley and Spencer, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage..."_

**Well, there you go. Like it? Enjoyed it? Er du våt ? ^^**


End file.
